


Rose of Destiny

by AFSTexaCali93



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Roses, new friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSTexaCali93/pseuds/AFSTexaCali93
Summary: A young boy is upset when he learns his best friend has to go away. A little girl gives him a rose to cheer him up. The seed of a bond is planed. Could fate bring them together again one day?





	Rose of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Usagi and Mamoru's meeting scene from "Sailor Moon R: The Movie".
> 
> Takes place in 2339, long before the series begins.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.

**Starfleet Medical, San Francisco, 2339**

 

Her mane of red hair bobbing up and down, a little girl of only four happily danced and skipped down the hall of the hospital, rose bouquet in her tiny hands. Today was a special day; her mommy had a new baby. She was excited to be a big sister.

 

*Sniff sniff* *Sob*

 

The girl stopped dancing and turned her head towards the door next to her. Someone was crying. The door was open enough for her to peek inside.

 

A young boy, supposedly nine years old, was lying on his side of his bed, sobbing quietly. The little girl quietly walked inside the room and carefully approached him. She wondered why he was crying. Maybe she could make him feel better.

 

“Hi there,” she greeted in an adorable voice.

 

The boy opened his eyes and rose on his arms, looking right at her. He was a fairly tall boy for his age, with caramel-colored skin and dark brown eyes.

 

“Who are you?” He asked. Since he couldn’t speak English, the universal translator used all over the building helped to make communication between them possible.

 

“Why are you crying?” The girl asked, “Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“No,” the boy answered in a strained voice, “My father told me that my best friend is going to have to move away to a planet far far away, and I will never get to see him again.” Tears fell on his knuckles as he spoke, the dreadful void in his stomach growing. “He’s the only friend I’ve got. And soon, I’ll…I’ll be all alone!” With that, he began to cry all over again.

 

“No, you won’t. I can be your friend.”

 

His eyes sprang back open in surprise. He looked into her ocean-blue eyes, sparkling with kindness.

 

“Wha—“ He wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled. “What did you say?”

 

“I can be your friend,” the girl said with a big smile.

 

“Really? But…I live on another planet. How can you be my friend?”

 

The girl jumped onto the bed, sitting next to him. “My daddy works in Starfleet, and he always has to go away for a while, but he and my mommy told me that wherever he may be, he’ll always be with me in my heart. And I’ll be with him in his. Then we’re not so far away.”

 

“I…” It took a moment for the meaning behind her words to register in his mind. “Yeah, I remember hearing something like that from my grandfather. I never understood what it meant, but I think I do now.” He paused. “So, no matter where he is, we’ll always be together in our hearts. And maybe someday, we _will_ meet again.”

 

The boy smiled at the girl. “Thank you so much. I feel a little better now.” 

 

The girl’s eyes shone as she smiled. “You’re welcome.”

 

He then noticed the rose bouquet in her hands. “Those are lovely flowers. Who are they for?”

 

“Oh,” the girl answered, “they’re for Mommy. She had a new baby today. I’m a big sister now. Daddy helped me pick these for her to give as a present.”

 

She took one rose from the bouquet and held it out. “Here. This one is for you.”

 

The boy’s heart fluttered with joy. “Wow,” he reached out his own hand. “Thank you.”

 

The moment their fingertips met, the boy felt a rush of a warm feeling go through his body. As he took the rose, he couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Oh, uh, my name is Chakotay.”

 

The girl took a moment to process what she just heard. “Cha-ko-tay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Chakotay. That’s a great name! Like the name of a strong, handsome hero from a story.”

 

He chuckled. “Thank you. What’s your name?”

 

The girl took his hand. “My name is Kathryn.”

 

“Kath-ryn,” Chakotay repeated, “That’s a pretty name. Like the name of a beautiful queen of a kingdom.”

 

Kathryn giggled, “Thank you.” She then moved down the bed a bit, preparing to jump down. “I have to go now. Daddy will be back soon and he might get worried if he can’t find me.”

 

Chakotay’s smile faded slightly, but he nodded in understanding. “Okay. Will I ever see you again?”

 

Kathryn’s eyes shone again. “Sure you will. And no matter where I am, I’ll always be with you in your heart. And you’ll be in mine.” She wagged her little finger. “Don’t you forget that.” She rose on her knees and gave Chakotay a tiny kiss on the cheek before jumping down from the bed. He placed his fingers on the spot where she kissed him, a look of wonder forming on his face.

 

She paused at the door, looking over her shoulder. “Bye-bye, Chakotay.”

 

The boy waved his hand. “Bye, Kathryn.”

 

Chakotay’s father walked in just after Kathryn skipped out the door.

 

“Did good something happen while I was gone?” He asked.

 

Chakotay smiled. “Yeah. I made a new friend. She told me that Ricardo will always be in my heart, and I’ll always be in his, no matter how far away we may be.”

 

The man smiled. “That’s nice of her.”

 

Chakotay looked down at the rose.

 

_It may be a long time, but I'll see Ricardo again. And perhaps, I will see Kathryn again someday._


End file.
